The past should stay dead
by uryuuXD
Summary: 'No era novedad,el hijo de hades jamás sería aceptado en ninguno de los dos mundos.'


Bueeeeno,este es mi primer fic,y si es caca.~

Es algo cómo un drabble,(creo),y no puedo concentrarme bien ya que comenzó the walking dead.(Carl eres la zorrah3).

Y aquí va~

* * *

''nunca serás aceptado en ninguno de los dos mundos,despierta de una vez di angelo,el hijo de hades no es aceptado en ninguno de los mundos,tu lugar es en el inframundo,junto a la muerte.''

-''_Estoy enamorado de percy,esa es la verdad,ese es el gran secreto''.-fue un alivió poder decirlo al fin,segundos después sentí un sabor amargo en la boca,sin pensarlo le grité a la única persona que yacía a mi lado,jason._

_Le grité,e incluso llegue a golpearlo,solo hasta que caí fuertemente de rodillas al piso._

_-Nico,nico escúchame.-no,no te escucharé,no escucharé a nadie más,no quiero oír sus malditas voces recriminándome lo mal y estúpido que estoy siendo en este momento._

_No quiero que la gente siga huyendo de mi._

_No quiero ser un maldito bicho raro._

_No quiero seguir siendo un idiota._

_No quiero seguir escuchando el nombre de percy jackson._

_-¡Maldición nico,escúchame!.-sentí sus manos en mis hombros y luego mi rostro quedo frente al suyo._

_Un jason totalmente furioso me sujetaba por los hombros._

_''me golpeará.''_

_-Hazlo._

_-¿de que mierda estás hablando?_

_-Dame un golpe._

_-¿un golpe?_

_-haz lo que todos quieren hacer,acabar con el estúpido hijo de hades._

_-Cierra la boca,y ahora me escucharás a mi,no tiene nada de malo lo que tu estás sintiendo por percy en estos momentos,y nunca lo estuvo,no elegimos de quien enamorarnos nico._

_-Para ti es fácil decirlo._

_-Tu no tienes ni la más mínima idea._

_-¿QUÉ PODRÍAS SABER TÚ JASON,NUNCA HAZ PERDIDO A NADIE EN TU PERFECTA Y ALEGRE VIDA,NO SABES LO QUE ES PERDER A LAS ÚNICAS PERSONAS QUE PODRÍAN LLEGAR A ENTENDERTE..no sabes.-sentí un nudo en la garganta y supe que iba a llorar,me obligué a mi mismo no hacerlo,pero ya era tarde,jason ya las había visto,esas estúpidas lágrimas bajando por mi rostro._

_No hizo nada,solo se mantuvo en pie mientras yo mantenía la mirada pegada al piso,derramando aquellas lágrimas que siempre habías deseado salir._

_-Nico..-sus brazos se enredaron en mi cuerpo,quise zafarme,pero mi cuerpo necesitaba aquel gesto tan inservible,pero a la vez tan confortante.-se que odias llorar,pero déjalas salir._

_No se cuánto tiempo estuvimos así,el aferrado a mi cuerpo,y yo quieto dejando salir toda la basura que había acumulado._

_-Creo que deberíamos volver.-fui el primero en hablar,soltándome de su agarre,tome mi espada y la guarde en su funda.-vayámonos.-el asintió y comenzó a seguirme.-Espera un poco jason._

_-¿que ocurre?_

_-Nadie debe saber esto._

_-sabes que algún día tendrás que contárselo.-lo sabía,no es necesario repetirlo._

_-No es necesario._

_-si no lo haces tu,lo haré yo.-en menos de un segundo lo sostuve del brazo,empujándolo hacia la pared más cercana,con mi espada pegada en su cuello._

_-Si alguien llega a saberlo,te prometo jason,que te mataré.-lo sentí temblar y solté el agarre.-estás advertido._

_-Habrá un día que no podrás esconderlo más.-_

_-Da igual,no cambiaría nada.-iba a recriminarme algo,pero decidió callarse._

_-Vayámonos.-el asintió._

_-¿cuándo lleguemos,te irás cierto?-llevaba un tiempo sin decir palabra alguna,ya se me hacía raro._

_-No.-__su mirada se dirigió a la mía,dedicándome una suave sonrisa._

_-Espero volver a verte di angelo._

_''lo mismo digo''.-asentí sin responder nada,en cambio el solo rió,para seguir caminando._

_El camino de vuelta al campamento era largo,y ya no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarme a ninguno de ellos._

_Podría pelear con miles de quimeras,y semi dioses,pero no eran nada al lado de tener que ver a jackson y su felicidad junto a alguien más._

_No quería regresar junto a ellos._

_No quería verlos de la mano._

_No quería ver su felicidad._

_No necesitaba más dolor._

_Aún no tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentarme a todo aquello,y dudaba tener el valor algún día._

_Era mejor desaparecer por un tiempo,de todas maneras,el hijo de hades no era aceptado en ninguno de los dos mundos._

* * *

_Esto es un adelanto de un fic que tengo pensado hacer más adelante,aunque se que nadie leerá esto,pero aún así,tengo muchas ganas de escribir algo sobre nico,(di angelo yo te amo)._

_espero que les guste,y si no las entiendo~~~~_

_Eso es todo;/;_

_Atte:Matsu~_


End file.
